


Soul Of Choice

by WindMeister8



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Assassin - Freeform, F/M, Murder, Second Chance, Sniper - Freeform, Sniper Rifle, bound forever, kill, shoot, trigger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3921421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindMeister8/pseuds/WindMeister8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi takes his position on the rooftop. It begins as any other job that he has had before. But before he can finish it, something unexpected happens and he wavers, for the first time. What will he do next?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul Of Choice

**Author's Note:**

> **(AU Note: For maximum effect, listen to[this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KgeQYwoF188))**

A short, raven-haired man strode purposefully to the edge of the roof, carrying a large duffel bag. He wore a black army jacket, gloves, and black faded jeans. His combat boots made no sound as he paced the length of the roof. His sleek hair blew gently in the wind, obscuring his steel grey eyes that were void of emotion.

Once he had settled on a single spot on the roof, he knelt down, unzipped the bag and laid out several pieces of metal equipment on the ground neatly. Soon, the bag was empty and he pushed it to one side, giving himself more room. Then, he set to the task of re-assembling the metal parts, which he did with a sense of mechanical precision. The ease with which he handled the equipment showcased his many years of experience. It came to him as easily as a mechanic working on a car.

As he snapped the parts together, the sound of a male voice came over a set of loudspeakers across the building from where he was located. He barely looked up but his attuned ears were listening to the speech that was being made by the governing party in the nearby park. They were campaigning pretty hard for the upcoming elections because it had been forecasted that they would most probably lose this year. 

With a final twist and snap, the sniper rifle was now completely assembled, bipod and all. As the male voice started introducing the next speaker, he laid down flat on the roof top, positioning himself such that his cheek met the rear of the stock. He squirmed a little to get into a more comfortable position. Once he was more or less in an agreeable state, he inhaled and put his eye to the rifle’s telescopic sight.

He was now looking at a blown-up version of the park. Adjusting the scope, he focused it onto the podium where a single lady was delivering her speech. She radiated a strong, powerful, and determined aura that seemed to have a calming effect on her audience. Her voice rang out clear and held a charm in it that would make even the most opinionated person believe everything she said. 

“Target in sight,” he spoke in a low voice into the earpiece.  
“Stand by and await further orders,” the reply came.

He continued watching the lady as she raised her fist high in the air, emphasizing some point that she had made. 

“… and so, we should embrace these people into our society.” She thumped her chest as she said, “I firmly believe that everyone has good In them.”

“KA14, take the shot now.” His orders came over the earpiece. Taking a deep breath, his finger hovered over the trigger, his eye focusing on the crosshair that was aimed at the lady’s head.

“And they deserve a second chance,” she emphasized, and turned her head up.

His heart skipped a beat, his finger suddenly frozen in motion, as he stared at her face that was looking at him through the scope. A voice whispered to him, “Levi…”

* * *

“You’re leaving now?” (F/N) asked.  
Levi continued buttoning his shirt wordlessly.  
“Tomorrow is the day of the campaign,” she continued.  
“I know,” Levi replied.

(F/N) pushed herself up from the bed and slowly wrapped her arms around him, resting her face on his back.

“It’s the last time we’ll see each other again… right?” she whispered softly.  
Levi paused for a second, reveling in her warmth, before detaching her fingers from his body.  
She continued, her voice barely audible, “Is there any other way?”

“No. I am forever bound.”

* * *

“KA14, you are authorized. Shoot now.”

Levi shook himself out of his reverie, his finger still poised on the trigger. (F/N) was still staring in his direction, her mouth moving, but he could not hear her words. All that he could hear was her voice in his head calling him repeatedly. Images of her naked form flashed through his mind and his body shook as he recalled small moments like the flick of her hair, the small upturn of her mouth, her lilting voice, the caress of her hands. 

“KA14, please respond.”

_“Levi… come with me.”_

“Take the shot, KA14!”

_“You’re adorable, Levi.”_

“If you don’t shoot, we’ll dispose of you!”

_“It’s ok, Levi.”_

“KA14! What are you doing?”

_“Levi..”_

“Shoot now!”

_“Levi….”_

_Damn it all to hell._

_I’m sorry…. (F/N)._


End file.
